


Vantage Point

by fragilespark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little post 5x05 Arthur/Mordred indulgence</p>
<p>Arthur can't resist his newest Knight and finds the feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vantage Point

Arthur pressed Mordred back against the dressing table and kissed him, hands going to his face. It was breathless and over too fast, although Mordred was pulling him close to continue, Arthur pulled back. "I can't."

Mordred uncurled his hands from Arthur's shirt, lips still parted, eyes downcast. It took him a few moments to find the right words. "I understand, my lord. I'm sorry." 

Arthur still had him backed up against the dresser. He could not find the will to move, only to stop the kiss. Yet he indulged in the sight of Mordred much longer than he should have, long enough for Mordred to finally cast his pale gaze back up at him. 

The bond the Knights had was difficult for others to understand and it was definitely there with Mordred. The fonder feelings, the desire, that was impossible to explain, even to himself. 

Mordred was _captivating_. 

Guinevere. Camelot. Thoughts that did little to smother the temptation for the one in his arms now. 

"Arthur." Mordred's voice was low, not falling on formality, not trying to please. 

It sounded like a warning. It made Arthur want him all the more. He said nothing else, surprising Mordred with another kiss, his hands resting either side of him so that Mordred had to arch. 

Mordred pushed back. 

Arthur thought for a moment that Mordred's conscience would end it where his had failed, but not only was Mordred deceptively strong, he had in him a hunger that Arthur had not anticipated. He kept Arthur close by a tug of his belt, leading with a kiss that lingered, the challenge offered. 

Arthur took it. "Not here." 

They abandoned the room, through the corridors, Arthur taking Mordred's wrist to lead him up a small tower that was only used by archers when the outer defenses were breached. A simple wooden door interrupted the stairwell that continued up, and Arthur pulled Mordred in. They panted in the dusty air, kicking over a basket as they stumbled to a wall. There were only chairs and storage chests, and Arthur didn't plan on staying long anyway. He undid Mordred's breeches and Mordred groped to pull open Arthur's belt. Arthur cupped between Mordred's legs. 

"My lord," he murmured softly, holding Arthur's hand there until his cock was hard. 

Arthur stroked him, the warmth at the touch spreading through his ungloved hand. The excitement, the flush went through his body as quickly as it was going through Mordred's. He leaned in and kissed his neck, feeling the quiver of breath right next to his ear, the pulse under his lips. 

Mordred shoved his breeches down further, thrusting up into Arthur's grip with a moan. 

Arthur was half undone, hard against the fabric, pressing himself against Mordred as he brought him off with an insistent desperation. 

"A-Arthur-" Mordred gasped, tense against the wall, his hands sliding over the back of Arthur's neck as he came. " _Ah..._ " 

It landed on Arthur's forearm and Arthur knew he couldn't let himself do more. He couldn't fuck Mordred. The moment he started pulling away Mordred's eyes opened and his fingers interlocked behind Arthur's neck. 

"Mordred-" 

Mordred kissed him. "I know I can please you." 

"You shouldn't be so eager to..." 

Mordred let go and dropped to his knees. 

"...oh." 

"I know what I want." Mordred looked up, his smile not so shy. He slipped off Arthur's belt and tugged his trousers down past his thighs before leaning in and licking the underside of Arthur's cock. 

Arthur braced himself against the wall with one hand, the other in Mordred's dark hair. 

Mordred took Arthur's cock into his mouth and Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, restraining a groan. It was all he could do to breathe steadily while Mordred moved his lips along his length. His heart pounded as if begging for him to let the pleasure burst forth. 

"Mmmh-" Mordred pulled off to lick his lips before continuing, breathless. 

When it did come, Arthur's cry was guttural, unfettered. It seemed to fill the silent space with the rawness of his conflicted pleasure. "Mordred, oh god-" 

Mordred made another throaty sound of approval and gave Arthur a suck, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. 

Arthur grazed his other hand down the wall to grip Mordred's hair with both hands, leaning his shoulder against the stone and rolling his hips. The coolness of the stone did not last long, there was little relief for his heated skin through his shirt. 

Mordred's grunts were muffled and Arthur relaxed his grip but Mordred grabbed his bare hips and encouraged his movement. 

It was too much. Arthur heard his own strained cries, unable to stop them from spilling out as he came. He gasped for air and felt his cock slip out of Mordred's mouth. 

Mordred stood and put an arm around him to help ensure Arthur stayed standing but there was no need, although Arthur didn't complain. They leaned against the wall together, letting their breath even out as they met each other's gaze. 

Arthur knew that Mordred wanted his approval, but he also knew that was not the reason for this. 

"I think we should..." Arthur stood and pulled his trousers up, looking around for his belt. 

"Here, sire." Mordred hurriedly pulled up his breeches before retrieving Arthur's belt, holding it out to him and looking sheepish. As Arthur fastened it Mordred stared at his hands, noticing the graze. 

"It's fine." Arthur reached out and stroked his cheek. "We should go." 

Mordred caught his hand, looking very much as he was about to kiss it, but he let go and nodded, glancing away. 

They made their way down the steps in silence, but when they reached the bottom Arthur had to say something. 

"Mordred?" 

"My lord?" 

Footsteps sounded down the corridor, and Arthur could say no more.


End file.
